Files of SHIELD
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: You have been given Level 8 Clearance to the files of Jazmine Dare, Astrid O'Hare, Victoria Harkness, Eliza Harkness, Charlotte Gold, and Olivia Townsend.
1. The Mockingjay

**I know this has a really lame title-I'll probably change it later. I do not own Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, Avengers, the Hunger Games, Doctor Who or any other fandom references. I do own Jaz, Astrid, Olivia, Tori, Eliza and Charlotte. **

* * *

SHIELD File on the Mockingjay-Level 7 Clearance needed to view file. Last updated July 20th, 2012, 1400 EST

Full Name: Jasmine Rowan Dare

Parents: Apollo and unknown (**AN: You'll find out…**)

DOB: June 9th

Current Age: 16

Siblings: James Dare, 17 yrs old, location unknown

SHIELD Status: ally and threat

Other names: the Black Star, the Mockingjay, the Girl on Fire, Ro, Jaz

Natural hair color: copper, known to dye hair black and blonde

Eye color: grey

Hometown: London, England, Earth

Current residence(s): Paris, France, Earth

Known allies: Astrid O'Hare, Tori Harkness, Eliza Harkness, Olivia Townsend, Charlotte Gold, Niccolò Machiavelli, Billy the Kid, Scathach, Apollo, Quetzalcoatl, Black Hawk, Torchwood, Jack Harkness, Jenny (the Doctor's Daughter), DSGE

Enemies: Isis, Osiris, Aten, Prometheus, Bastet, Hekate, Morrigan, Tsagalala, Virginia Dare, Aoifie, Niten, the Witch of Endor, Mars Ultor, Persephone, Nick Fury, SHIELD, CIA, FBI, UNIT, the Avengers, Loki, Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, John Dee, Aphrodite, James Dare

Notes:

First appeared in 2003, killed Agent Harrison Manning in Madrid, Spain.

Has killed an estimated 87 people.

Legal guardians are Agent Astrid O'Hare and Niccolò Machiavelli.

Has been seen in/on black Suzuki motorcycle, red 1960 Thunderbird convertible, and gold 2013 Lamborghini.


	2. The Angel

**Thank you CharlotteAnn15 for reviewing! I do not own Avengers, SotINF, Mortal Instruments, Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any other fandom references that I make. I do own Jaz, Astrid, Charlotte, Olivia, Tori, and James. **

* * *

SHIELD File on Agent Angel. Level 6 Clearance needed to view. Last updated on November 22nd 2013 1416 EST

Full Name: Aveline Amelia Ellis

Parents: Amelia O'Hare and Myles Ellis (Both deceased)

DOB: November 21st

Current Age: 190

Sibling: none

Status: Agent

Threat Level: 8 out of 10

Other names: the Angel, Astrid O'Hare

Natural hair color: ash blonde, known to dye hair brown

Eye color: hazel

Hometown: Paris, France

Current residence(s):London, England

Known allies: Jazmine Dare, Charlotte Gold, Olivia Townsend, Tori Monroe, Niccolo Machiavelli, Nick Fury, SHIELD, DSGE, the Avengers, Quetzalcoatl, Billy the Kid, Black Hawk, the Doctor, Torchwood**  
**

Enemies: CIA, FBI, KBG, Aphrodite, Aten, Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, Scathach, Aoife, Niten, Will Shakespeare, Palamedes, John Dee, Hekate, Mars Ultor, Tsagalala, the 'Clave', Magnus Bane

Notes:

Has wings on back, recived at the age of 23.

Immortal.

Weapon of choice is a .55 caliber Glock pistol.

First appeared in London, England in 1867, running from an organization called the Clave.

Has had disagreements with Agent Grant Ward and Agent Natasha Romanov.

85 successful missions.

2 unsuccessful missions.

Part of the Five Stars.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Grammar corrections? Let me know and leave a review. I'm doing Charlotte next. **

**-MJ2001**


	3. The Temptress

**Thank you CharlotteAnn for being the _only person that reviewed. _I don't own anything but my OCs. **

* * *

SHIELD Files on the Temptress. Level 7 Clearance needed to view. Last updated on November 3rd, 2013 901 EST

Full name: Charlotte Isabelle Gold

Parents: Unknown

DOB: February 17th

Current age: 18

SHIELD Status: threat

Threat level: 9 out of 10

Natural hair color: dark brown

Eye Color: Gold, changes color

Hometown: London, England

Current Residence: San Francisco, California

allies: Jazmine Dare, Astrid O'Hare, Loki,

Enemies: SHIELD, CIA, DSGE, FBI, KBG, Avengers, Odin

Other Names: the Temptress, Roulette, the Queen of Hearts

Notes:

Trained thief and assassin.

Will be a graduate of San Francisco High School in one year.

Killed an estimated 95 people.

Has won every game of Russian Roulette ever played.

First seen in Venice, Italy 1999, killed a mob boss and 5 others.

Stolen several major paintings and valuable art.

Part of the Five Stars.

Banned from Australia, Spain, Germany, Italy, New Jersey, Canada, Alaska, China, Japan, Mexico, Brazil, Oregon, Texas, Ireland, Somalia, South Africa, Egypt and Russia.

* * *

**First cheer competition is at [censored for safety reasons] next weekend! Woop woop! Super nervous, but can't wait! **

**Random thought-I REALLY hate spell check on my iPod. **

**-MJ2001**


	4. The Huntress

**Haven't turned into the owner of Marvel, Steven Moffat or George Lucas since I lasted updated, so I don't own Avengers, Doctor Who, Star Wars or any other Fandoms mentioned. I do own my OCs.**

SHIELD Files on the Huntress. Level 8 Clearance needed to view. Last updated November 13, 2013-2045 EST

Full Name: Victoria Vanessa Harkness

Parents: Jack Harkness and Jenny (last name unknown)

Sibling(s): Eliza Harkness, age 28, lives in London, England

DOB: February 21st

Age: 23

SHIELD Status: threat

Threat level: 9.5 out of 10

Natural hair color: dirty blonde

Eye color: hazel

Hometown: Cardiff, England

Current Recidence: unknown

Allies: Eliza Harkness, Astrid O'Hare, Jack Harkness, the Doctor, Jazmine Dare

Enemies: SHIELD, CIA, FBI, the Avengers, KGB, DSGE, NEST,

Ailiases: Huntress, the Time Lady

Notes:

Time traveler.

First seen in Milan, Italy in 1999.

Part Gallifreyian (according to Agent O'Hare).

Last seen at Cardiff Tourist Center.

Name inspired by American DC comic book character: Huntress.


	5. The Queen

**Sorry about not updating for so long! I just recently finished my academic team season (not sure if that's the correct term, but whatever...), so I can update more often now. I probably won't update much in the next two months because of Thanksgiving and Christmas, so happy early holidays! I don't own anything but my OCs. **

Files on the Egyptian Queen, Level 5 Clearance needed to access. Last updated at November 22nd, 2013 2308 EST

Full Name: Olivia Elizabeth Townsend

Parents: Edward Townsend and Isabel Tyler (Deceased at the age of 23)

DOB: August 8th

Current Age: 19

SHIELD Status: Civilian and minor threat

Threat Level: 6 out of 10

Natural hair color: light brown

Eye color: blue-green

Hometown: London, England

Current Residence: Brooklyn, New York, USA.

Allies: Jazmine Dare, Astrid O'Hare, Charlotte Gold, Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Joe Solomon, Rachel Morgan, Zach Goode, Abigail Cameron, Sadie Kane, Carter Kane, Amos Kane, Julius Kane, Ruby Kane, Walt Stone, Jaz Anderson, Zia Rashid

Enemies: Catherine Goode, Loki, Michel Desjardins, Sarah Jacobi

Alias(es): the Egyptian Queen

Notes:

Lives at 'The 21st Nome of the House of Life'.

Graduated from the Gallagher Academy for Gifted and Talented Young Women at the age of 16.

Weapons of choice are a _khopesh _and an Egyptian staff.

Magic user.

One of the Five Stars.


	6. The Time Lady

**I dont own anything but my OCs**

Files on the Time Lady, Level 3 clearance needed to view. Last updated December 3rd, 2013-1755 EST

Full Name: Elizabeth Jennifer Harkness

Parents: Jack Harkness and Jenny (last name unknown)

DOB: May 4th

Age: Unknown (says she's 30)

Siblings: Tori Harkness

Status: civilian

Threat level: 4 out of 10

Natural hair color: currently blonde (known to have brown and auburn hair)

Eye color: hazel

Hometown: Cardiff, Wales

Current location: Malibu, California, USA

Allies: the Avengers, SHIELD, Tori Harkness, Jenny, Jack Harkness, Torchwood, Astrid O'Hare, Jazmine Dare, Olivia Townsend, Charlotte Gold, the Doctor

Enemies: None

Ailiases: the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, the Time Lady

Notes:

1/4 Gallifreyian, 3/4 human

Has regenerated 2 times, currently in 3rd regeneration.

Has a tattoo of the Welsh dragon on her arm.

Has affiliations with the Stars.

**This is probably the last chapter unless I come up with a new OC. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**-MJ2001**


End file.
